Changing Dimensions: Teen Titans
by 10wolves
Summary: Watching, waiting, ploting, smirking Running, stopping, fighting, chuckling Beastboy has a lot to deal with now, yes? (I changed up chapter 4... Go look at it...)
1. Vague

Well I have come back to make my ever fantastical story~ Hopfully I won't delete it again hmm... Hope you like it people and you know (disclaimer here) Enjoy!

* * *

Green ears twitched, green eyes blinked and a green head looked up at the sky that floated over the city he and teammates over. He blinked again, a strange sense of dread hitting. He was about make a third blink when he was interupted by his robotic friend, Cyborg.

"Yo BB, what's up with you, man? Aren't you going to eat you're nasty vegey pizza?"

Beastboy used that third blink to break out of his daze and looked around. His friends where giving him odd looks. He just then remembered he was at pizza resturant with everyone and rubbed the back of his he sheepishly. He gave them a bright smile and told a really bad joke to dismiss their looks. Starfire questioned his joke with curiousity, while Cyborg shook his head and sweatdropped, Raven gave him and an emotionless look then went back to reading a book she had brought along. However, Robin still had a questioning look on his face and was about to ask Beastboy about why he was staring at the sky when suddenly a loud crash was head below the high-rise pizza restuant.

"That's why..." Beastboy said calmly with a bit of surprise in his voice as he stood up, transformed into a falcon and few down to where the crash happened. His team blinked and looked at each other, all wondering what was up with Beastboy. They soon followed after him. Now Beastboy may have known something was going to fall, but he wasn't sure what exactly was coming down. He was just as curious as his friends, however he was calm for some reason. As he blinked at the large crater surrounded in a dust cloud that had formed in the middle the street, his sense of dread increased. His ears started to twitch as the dust cloud cleared and his friends came up behind his.

"Beastboy, what is with your strange behaviour and how did you know that something was going to crash into the road?" Robin questioned, but Beastboy didn't hear a word he said as he saw a cloaked, crumpled up body in the center of the crater. His ears drooped and his eyes widened. He stubbled down to the body and kneeled before it. He couldn't seem to blink anymore. Gently, he rolled the body and gasped at the sight. He stared at a girl with a bloodied, brown skinned face. Her hair flowed everywhere, showing how black and long it was. He gently moved his hands along her cloaked body, frowning when he noticed some broken bones. Her eyes were closed, but you could tell by the way her face twitched and contorted that she was in terrible pain that not only physical. Beastboy's frown deepened as he picked her up gently and slowly walked out of the crater.

His teammates had watched the whole scene from afar, shocked, confused and curious. As Beastboy slowly walked past them, they noticed his sad look and the blooded face. They followed him and started asking questions.

"Hey BB, who's the girl? Do you know her or something?"

"Yes, Friend Beastboy, who is she and is she ok?"

"Beastboy, what is going on here?"

Raven just stared at the girl, her face never changing.

Beastboy ignored their questions as he stared with non-blinking eyes at the young female.

'What happened to you sis? What happened' he thought to himself worriedly.

* * *

Sorry it is so short, vague and OOC, but that was kind of the point... Hope you follow and review and all that jazz.


	2. Go with the Flow

I have been issued a challnge to keep the interest of a reader. I shall do my best to carry out this amazing challenge~ And do any of you guys remember the Rocky and Bullwinkle Show? Ah, the good old days that I was not alive in~

* * *

Beastboy stared down at the limp body that was laying on one of the infirmary beds in the Titans Tower. A faint, white light was surrounding the woman's body and her breathing had become steady. Beastboy sighed with relief and finally decided to sit down.

'She's be fine…. No need to worry, right? She's healing herself after all…. But what happened to her…?' he thought to himself.

As he was thinking all these things, the other Titans were sitting in the common room, not sure if they should go to the infirmary and face the changeling or to leave him alone. They saw the look on his face. He looked so distressed, so troubled. Raven could feel these emotions flowing off the boy. Those feeling were so strong that they seemed to be messing with her powers and making her emotions go in a slight frenzy. This is why Raven dismissed herself to her room, so she could meditate. Starfire was floating near Robin with a concern look on her face.

"I hope Friend Beastboy and the mystery girl are alright…"

"Yeah, but who the heck is that girl? I mean you don't see random chicks falling from the sky all the time, do you?" Cyborg said.

"Well we are superheroes, so we see lots of things fall from the sky, but you're right. We need to get to the bottom of this, and the way to do this is to question Beastboy," Robin stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the door that connected to the hallway.

"But Robin, you saw his face. Do you really think BB needs you interrogating him?"

"Yes, Friend Robin, Friend Beastboy is under great stress. Maybe we should leave him alone."

Robin being… well Robin, didn't like secrets being kept from him. He turned to his to team with his determined face on and his arms crossed.

"If you haven't noticed, the girl made a large crater in the middle of the street and somehow survived. She obviously has some kind of power. Not to mention Beastboy is keeping secrets from us. I'd rather know what's going on now and not later."

With that, Robin was out the room and was walking towards the infirmary. Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other for a brief second then followed after their leader. Raven heard their footsteps and decided to come out of her room and followed after the others. Once they reached the infirmary, Robin, ever so nicely, barged into the room and started asking questions.

"Beastboy, who is this girl? How do you know her? Why did she just fall from the sky?" he took a quick glance at the girl and raised an eyebrow, "…And why is she glowing?"

Beastboy just kind of stared at Robin for a second then sighed. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"This girl is my sister. I don't know why she fell from the sky, and she's glowing because she is healing herself. Now if you don't mind getting-" Beastboy was interrupted when the healing girl shot up into a sitting position, the light disappearing. Her wide red eyes looked around the room franticly. When she spotted the green boy, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Oi, Garfield! We… I… He…," she started to shake a little as a few tears came from her eyes.

"Calm down sis. Speak clearly, ok?" he gently petted her head.

"Oi, oi, oi…. My father… He attacked me… He's coming, Garfield… He's coming to kill you…."

Garfield's eyes widened. He looked down at his sister and held her in his arms tightly. He mumbled senseless words to her to try and calm her down. As all this madness happened, the other Titans were quite shocked. They all had the same thought going through their minds.

'The fuck is going on…?'

To answer this conundrum, the hysteric woman gained back a bit of control over herself. She finally took notice of the other people in the room. She smiled a little.

"Ah… You must be my brother's friends, yes?"

"Uh… yeah… I'm Robin."

"I'm Cyborg."

"Yes, I am Starfire."

Raven stared at the girl, something was odd about her, "I'm Raven…"

"Um… Who exactly are you?" Robin asked.

The woman blinked then smirked widely. She stood up and ripped the cloak off her body dramatically. They finally got to see what she was truly wearing. She wore a black top that had a bunch of random white swirls on it. Her black pants were extremely odd, because one pants leg was baggy and had many pockets on it while the other was skinny and tight against her leg. She wore steel-toed boots. Also, she was wearing a white trench coat that had one black line that ran down it. Makes you wonder why she had a cloak on if she had that.

"My name is Kolulu~ I'm Garfield's sister and an off-beat, semi-crazed, sadistic, masochistic, and sarcastic wolf demon~!" Just as she said that last part, a pair of wolf ears and a wolf tail popped from her body.

The just stared for a very long time, shocked out of their minds.

"Oi bro, did I break your friends or something? I do have a tendency to do that…. Oh, and do you have any pasta? I'm kind of hungry? It's kind of hard not to be, you know, after falling out of the sky and everything."

The Titans once again had the same thought on their minds.

'The fuck is going on…?'

* * *

I like pasta, don't you? It's so fantastic~ Oh and remember: Don't forget... We fight together...


	3. I don't even know

Privyet~

* * *

They all sat in the common room, completely silent. It was an odd silence. The Titans were waiting for one of them to talk, well except Beastboy, who watched his sister walk around the room. As Kolulu wandered around, humming random music, she was getting bored quickly.

'These guys are so bloody boring…. I wonder how my brother can live with these guys sometime….' she sighed to herself.

"Hey," They turned to her." if you guys are going to ask me questions, I highly suggest you do it now. My boredom meter can only last so long."

This is when Robin decided to be a leader and ask questions, "How do you know Beastboy? You don't exactly look like him."

"Well aren't you observant, birdie boy. Why yes, we are not blood related. I was traveling through some dimensions when I found him all alone in a tree. He was crying. I felt bad and did my best to make him feel better, but it's not easy to make young people stop crying after such traumatic events…. Anyways, after I made Garfield feel better a bit, we became quick friends. I took care of him and taught him how to hunt with his new animal powers, considering I was only 7 years old at the time, it was quite a difficult time teaching. Soon enough we became so close that we treated each other as brother and sister. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay forever. I had a family to deal with and other… things…."

The Titans stared at her with something like shocked curiosity. Beastboy was, however, slightly pissed that his sister mentioned what happened to his parents. However, he knew Kolulu had a pretty big mouth and he also knew she would force him to tell his friends about it at some point. Raven stared intensely at Kolulu.

"Did you say dimensions?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"Why of course~ I am a demon. I do not belong in this earthly world. However, I don't like rules so I go where ever the hell I want, especially these days…."

"What did you mean by saying friend Beastboy had a traumatic event?"

Beastboy winced and Kolulu frowned at him.

"It is not my place to speak of such things. If you want to interrogate my brother, then you may after you are done with me, yes?"

Robin looked at Beastboy then to Kolulu, "I suppose. So, you mentioned your family and some other vague thing? I would think a family wouldn't mind taking a child in, you sure didn't. So why did they hold you back?"

"Oh my, oh my, time to get personal. Well where should I start. My mother was a very kind person. An angel. Literally. I'm sure she wouldn't have minded taking in Garfield, but my father was a whole other story. He was a wicked man who killed the leader of his demon clan, forcing his future family into exile by the elders. He abused his wife and me. Oh, and he had a certain fondness for me. He used to rape me and us me as his little toy. Always he told me that he would kill my mother if I told or disobeyed him. However, my mother knew, but she could not do anything to protect me. She could only keep what little innocence I had left alive. Also, my father enjoyed watching me kill things, especially people. He would force me to kill the innocent. Just kill, kill, kill. I was starting to lose my sanity. It's still very lost till this day. Luckily, my mother gave me a charm that allowed me to travel through dimensions, which allowed me to escape my miserable world. That's how I met Garfield. I was starting to feel a bit better. I had a friend and other worlds that I could escape to. It was so pleasant. But one day, everything went crashing down. My father found out about my travels, and while I was away, he attacked my mother. I came back to see my home on fire and my mother's wings ripped out of her back. She had truly become a fallen then. Once, I somehow got over my shock. I ran for my life. And I've been running and fighting all my life since that day. Now do you see why Garfield could not come home with me?"

Everyone stared at her with wide, shocked eyes, even Raven. Their minds were stuck. Starfire started crying and clung onto Robin. Beastboy looked at her with sad eyes and sighed quietly. How she could talk about that stuff so calmly, he'll never know. Robin shook his head to get out of his shock. His masked face gave her a sad expression.

"I'm… sorry I asked…."

Kolulu chuckled coldly and sat down next to Beastboy, "No need to apologize. I tell this story all the time. Nothing new. Now, since we're still all shocked and sad, shall we talk of my brother."

Robin turned to Beastboy and sighed. He didn't practically want to hear anymore sad stories, but he had to ask.

"Beastboy, what traumatic event is she talking about?"

* * *

Hey... I like Doctor Who...


	4. Remix! Here Comes the Past!

Hey... I edited the hell out of this... Wanna re-read it...

* * *

Now Gar was in quite an awkward position as of right now. He knew he had no way out of confessing his secrets and knew his sister wouldn't help him out either. She always wanted him tell them at some point and he was pretty sure if he tried to BS his way out of this one, his head probably would be ripped of by his demonic sister. Not a surprising thought at all. He sighed, contemplating where to start and how to end this terrible conversation. Then made one more desperate attempted to escape by giving his sister his best wide-eyed puppy look, which she just shook her head at, closed her eyes and leaned back onto the couch. Beast Boy sighed sadly and looked to his friends. All of them waiting patiently to spill the beans. He sighed again and lowered his ears.

"O-ok... I guess I'll start... Uhm... So I used to be a normal boy. You know, not all green and shapeshifter-y. And I used to live in Africa with my parents who were scientists doing research on the animals. One day, I was wondering around in the jungle when the green monkey came down from the trees and bit into my shoulder. It was so painful. Soon my parents came when they heard my cries. The took me back home but soon discovered I had Sakutia, a disease that only animals could survive. I... I was dying. My parents were so scared and desperate, so much so that they used and untested experimental chemical. This chemical gave me my powers and save my life. There were happy times after that, but soon... they all ended..." Beast Boy shuddered a bit, getting ready for the rest of the story. Well, ready as he could be. "One day, my parents and I went on a boat ride down a river. It was really nice until we realized where the boat was heading: a waterfall. My parents screamed at me to fly off the boat as it was bombarded with rock. I didn't want leave... I didn't want to leave them... but I did. I watched them go over the waterfall and meet their deaths. I don't know how long I cried. It felt like an eternity. I was in that same place for a few days. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I was alone and starving, but soon my sister came along." He and Kolulu smiled as they remembered the first time they met. "She was really nice and odd, and as she said before, she taught me to survive in the jungle. I was sad and worried when she disappeared... And unfortunately, when she left, things went further down hill." Garfield sighed, he was only about half way through! Really, he was surprised he got through that part to begin with. He closed his eyes and sat up straight, getting ready to push himself through the rest of this horrible story. "Soon, I was found by a pair of men who forced me to use my powers to steal for them. They locked me it a cage, lie I was some kind of animal." He growled quietly, "I was with them for a year until the police caught me in one of my robberies. As those men were arrested, I was sent to child services, but for only a short time. My godfather, Nicholas Galtry, found me. You would think things would get better, but no. He had attempted many times to kill me so he could my inheritance. I was with him for many years until the Doom Patrol came along. They got Galtry sent to jail, adopted me and, well, you know where the rest of this story goes." Beast Boy took in a deep breath and let out a shaking breath, opening his eyes. He eyed his friend cautiously, judging their reactions.

Starfire was in tears. She walked over to her friend and gave him a hug that was surprisingly gentle.

"Oh Friend Beast Boy! I am so sorry for your lose! Your life has been most terrible." She tighten her hold a bit as Garfield her back, burying his head into her shoulder.

The others had their own shocked expressions. Robin's masked eyes were wide. Cyborg only looked sadly at his friend, feeling sorry for all he went through. Even Raven had her eyes widened. She look at Beast Boy, wondering how he became such stupid goofball that he is today if he went through all that. Then she looked at Kolulu and was shocked by the fact that she was staring right back. They made direct eye contact and Kolulu's eyes spoke clearly what she wanted to say. "He's not ok. These thoughts are heavy on his mind. I thinks he needs help that a sister can't give. He needs you." This is what those eyes spoke and Raven was shocked as she read them. Kolulu broke contact with Raven after she got her message across and kissed the top of Gar's head. She then quietly disappeared in wisps of shadow. After the team had their emotional time full of tears and comfort, they decided to order pizza, no one really wanting to cook. Once the pizza got there, everyone was ready to devour it, but noticed they were missing two people.

"Yo, where's BB and his sister?"

Everyone looked around the common room, but didn't see the duo anywhere. Raven looked up as she felt many emotions being expressed on the roof.

"I think I know where they are." Raven floated through the floors of the tower until she reached the roof. She watched as the siblings sat at the edge of the roof. Kolulu was just kicking her legs and humming as her brother rested his head on her shoulder. It was quite touching, Raven thought as she watched on. She really didn't want to interrupt the moment, but she didn't the two to just sit on the roof starving. Before she could say anything, Kolulu beat her to the punch.

"You should go eat with your friends, bro."

"But..."

"No buts, Gar. You go eat with your friends and enjoy this new found closeness you have gained."

"What about you?"

"I'll be down soon, don't worry."

Beast Boy frowned at that, but stood up and walked back into the tower. Kolulu ever so calmly stood up and walked towards Raven. Raven suddenly felt quite intimidated by the demon walking towards her. She was sure why, it wasn't like she was about to threaten her life, or at least she was pretty sure she wasn't. Once Kolulu reached her, Raven felt the intimidation grow stronger as those red eyes bore into her. Raven then noticed she wasn't really looking up at her and directed her eyes upwards. She was quite shocked when a pair of lips kissed her forehead. If there was anything to explode on the roof, she was sure she would have obliterated it. Kolulu pulled away and giggled as she saw the blush on Raven's face.

"So silly~ I just wanted to thank you for the future you will give my brother. Well, if you guys survive the incoming disaster." she giggled again and disappeared.

Raven was still in a shocked daze, not just by the kiss, but by what she said. The future she will give Beast Boy? What did that mean? She shook her head and pushed these thoughts to the back of her head, quickly rejoining her friends for dinner.

* * *

I paint with all the colors of the wind!


	5. Begining of the Daft!

Yosh! I edited the hell out of chapter 4, so check it out ok? Ok. Also, hi... How are you? Are you having a good day? Bad day?

* * *

After the night's emotional reveals and somber dinner, the teens went to their respective room to have a nice deserved rest. They offered that Kolulu stay in what was once Terra's room, but she quickly rejected it and went to sleep one the roof. Once she was there, she morphed into a large black, so large that she could probably carry a couple of people and easily tower over if on her hind legs, and curled into a ball. The patches of white on her paws, ears and tail glowed in the moon light. Kolulu cautiously looked around before falling asleep.

The next morning didn't seem to be a happy one as rain poured down heavily. The sky was pitch black, like morning never came at all. This didn't particularly brighten a certain wolf's mood. Kolulu stared at the sky with a very grumpy face, but not just because she was soaked. There seemed to be an unnatural feel coming from this weather: something deep dark and dangerous.

"Well… This isn't good…." Kolulu thought to herself as she decided to walk back into the tower. As she traveled through the tower she shook she fur carelessly, soaking the walls and ground. She entered the common room and saw everyone there doing their usual gaming, reading and cooking. She grinned like only a wolf could and jumped onto the couch, landing right next her brother. Beast Boy looked at her and laughed because all that shaking ended making her all fluffy looking. Cyborg heard this from the kitchen, turned and immediately freaked out.

"Yo! What's a giant wet dog doing on my couch!? Beast Boy!"

Everyone looked and soon saw that there was indeed a giant dog on their couch. Kolulu blinked and then giggled, morphing back into her semi-human form.

"Hehe~ Oi sorry about that~ I was just making myself comfortable~"

Everyone just sweat dropped at this and soon ate breakfast. After that, they all gathered onto the couch and directed their attention to Kolulu, who just blinked at them.

"What?"

Robin's eye twitched as he stood up, "You've come here to warn us that your father is coming to kill Beast Boy and you only say what?!"

"Oh, well actually, he'll probably kill all of you. But your right Birdie, I should probably help you in some way." Kolulu giggled this, "There's not much I can do. I mean, you guys have already faced a demon, so you've got some experience. I guess all we really can do is level grind 'til we hit level 99, and by that I mean you can train against me and my shadows. After all, I've fought my father many times and I'm still alive somehow. Sound like a plan?"

Robin nodded his head, "That does sound like a plan. Everyone, let's go to the training rooms."

As everyone stood up, Beast Boy looked at his sister, "What did you by 'shadows' sis?"

"Hehe~ You'll see soon bro~"

As they all entered the training grounds, Kolulu took a quick glance at it and gave her opinion of it.

"This is a bag of shit…"

This statement immediately pissed of Cyborg and Robin, which made Kolulu and Beast Boy laugh their asses off.

"And since it is such shit, I shall make it better~" As she cheerfully said that two shadow forms came from her. They both were silhouettes of her, but one had large, red, sideways-oval shaped eyes and the other had a white version of those eyes.

"Meet my lovely shadows~! This red eyed one here is a meanie named Lucy~ She'll end you in a blink of an eye~ Senorita white eyes over here is Joan~ She's quite sweet but will stab you in the heart if given the chance~ Now you're gonna have to deal with them properly or they could go for the killing blow~" Kolulu just watched the Titans' faces get more freaked out as she went along.

"Um, Friend Kolulu, are you sure it is safe to fight such murderous beings?"

"Why of course Starfire~," Starfire sighed in relief, "They'll probably only break some bones here and there. Maybe spill some blood." And there went the rest of Starfire's colored complexion as she turned as pale as paper.

"Hmm. I don't exactly think this is the safest training…." stated Robin as he looked at the floating shadows.

"Oh it'll be fine~ Why don't you take a crack at it first~!"

Before Robin could protest, Kolulu picked him up and threw him out of the control room and onto the training ground. The shadows flew out onto the ground and started circling Robin.

"I won't be in this fight because then you'll surely be screwed~" Kolulu giggled as she pulled an ipod out of nowhere and connected it to the control panel. Soon the whole training ground was blaring "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk.

"May the power of Daft be with you!" Kolulu shouted as her shadows shot towards Robin.

Long story short, all the Titans got super owned by Lucy and Joan. Luckly, Kolulu called them off before anyone was castrated or brutally murdered. Everyone was now lying in the infirmary, barely conscious. Kolulu checked their wound carefully and smiled.

"Well that went how I expected, if not better~"

Everyone groaned and glared at Kolulu. Kolulu just blinked and giggled.

"At least you guys got your asses kicked to a good song."

* * *

If those Titan's don't get Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger soon, they'll Short Circuit and start Rollin' and Scratchin' as they come Face to Face with someone who wasn't Human After All, which will surely end the Prime Time of their Life!


End file.
